


At Last

by EK823



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Language (swearing), NSFW, Smut, discribe sexual contact, sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are at the set of Chris' latest movie. You are asked to come and visit, due to the fact Chris isn't himself, after the two of you celebrated your first anniversary. Your there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

At Last

Warnings: NSFW  
Language  
Sexual Content  
18+

This is my first smut fic, please enjoy and be kind. 

You are hiding off to the side behind a few of the crew members, so Chris can't see you. He has no idea that you are here. A few days ago, you received a call from the director of his latest movie begging you to come and make a visit to Chris. Apparently he's been moody, stressed, short tempered, tired, and not remembering his lines.

The reason for that is, after you both celebrated your first anniversary, both of your schedules have become very hectic and busy, leaving no time for visits to one another. You've texted and FaceTime, but it doesn't help all that much. Everyone in the room is well aware of what is going on; everyone except for Chris. When Chris walks into the room, he is told that they have to reshoot the sex scenes, because the lead female (Lexi) said Chris' name instead of his character’s name. Chris wasn't impressed at all, and you could see it in his expression. While you were standing there looking at him, you had to squeeze your legs together because you felt your walls throbbing and your juices leaking out. You also only had a white sun dress on with no panties or bra; but you were here to help Chris de-stress and get sexually satisfied but then you needed it, too. The longer you are standing there the more you are getting turned on; you’re getting extremely wet and your nipples are hard. Chris was only wearing a robe and you wanted him out of it, NOW! While the director is explaining what he wants Chris to do, in trying to control your own breathing, your face becomes flushed and your eyes go black.

D. Where's Lexi? We're ready to start shooting?

C. Ah....fuck.

You hear Chris moan.

A. She's still getting ready.

C. Seriously?

D. Don't worry Chris, we have her stand-in here, so we can use her, to get all the lighting and angles correct.

C. Whatever!

D. Can someone get Lexi's stand-in, please?

Y. I'm here....

You say as you walk out from behind everyone and up to Chris. He’s just standing there staring at you...you think he's in shock. You wrap your arms around him, and give him a kiss then move to his ear and whisper....

Y. I'm not wearing any panties or bra.

C. Whoa!!!!!!! Aren't we filming today?

Y. Nope! Just a trick to get you here to surprise you.

Chris wraps his arms around you and starts to kiss you with his hands going to your ass and the kiss becomes more rough, then he tells everyone to get the fuck out. After everyone is gone you remove his robe, and slide down his jockeys over his ass, and let them fall. Then you grasp his shaft and begin to stroke and pump him. He's now kissing your neck and leaving his mark on you, then he recaptures your lips for and hard passionate kiss, while you feel your sun dress slip off and down to your feet; you kick it to the side. While you’re stroking him you use the precum as lube; but you also know he's not going to last that much longer. He walks you backwards towards the bed and when your legs hit the bed you sit down. You take his tip into your mouth and being to suck, and still stroking and pumping him. You can feel him getting harder and bigger and then you start to take him in fully in, and what you can't, take, you use your hand. With your other hand you begin you to massage his balls, and Chris lets out a deep growling noise and moans, and an array of curse words. You feel him pull you away with a pop when you release him....

C. Lay back!

Chris demands you, and you do. He leans down and grabs behind each knee, bringing your legs up and spreading you for his coming entry. He lets go and while you grab your legs then you feel his tip rubbing up and down your folds a few times, but then he pushes in hard and fast...causing you to cry and moan aloud. He's stretching your walls to their limits and he wastes no time thrusting hard and fast; you knew this was going to happen as he pumped hard and fast until you felt him explode inside you. He continues, to thrusting into you until he becomes soft and slips out. Out of breath and sweaty the both of you, he helps you further up on the bed to lay beside you.

C. Sorry for that, it's been too long without you.

Y. Don't be, I loved every minute of it.

Chris leaned down and this time the kiss was the soft passionate one, then he pulls you on top of him.

C. There were no reshoots today?

Y. Nope, just a surprise for you.

C. Good! When I'm done with you today you won't be able to walk too fast. It's been too long apart...we need to fix that.

Y. As long as you make me climax and yell your name...I'm game...bring it on.

C. You'll be yelling a lot more than my name...trust me.

Y. Love You.

C. Love You More.

 

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823.


End file.
